Happy Accidents
by SuperCellist
Summary: So...this is a repost of an old story (tried to update a chapter, screwed it up royally, had to delete the whole story and start over). This doesn't take place in a specific season, but the general time period is in the earlier ones—I wrote this maybe eight or nine years ago. Olivia and Elliot are forced to reconcile their relationship when they're taken hostage.
1. Chapter 1

"Benson, Stabler! Go eat lunch before you starve in your seats!" Captain Cragen of the New York SVU squad called out from his office.

Elliot Stabler rolled his eyes at his partner, Olivia Benson, across his desk. She grinned back and held up her half empty coffee cup.

"All the sustenance I need is right here!" she retorted. "And I have a feeling that someone isn't going to walk in here and give us all the answers to this case!"

Before Cragen could say another word, Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm and gently yanked her out of the office. She didn't protest; she knew she had won.

"I have an idea," Elliot said when they got to his car. "My brothers' children's birthdays are in a few weeks, and I need to get presents for them. How about we have a quick lunch and then stop at a toy store?"

"Brilliant, El," she smiled. "But why do I have to come? They're your relatives."

"You're here now," he gave her a quick answer. "And you can help out the girls' toys. I've never been good at that."

"Does it scare you, you poor thing?" Olivia grinned wickedly. "You still think girls have cooties?"

Elliot just crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to be angry.

"Maybe I'm threatening your manhood," she said as though the idea was just dawning on her.

"Hey, when you're being threatened by me, you'll know it," he smiled.

"Well then, we better get going before Cragen contradicts himself and calls us back."

The drive to the nearest diner was silent. Both detectives were lost in their thoughts. Elliot glanced at Olivia and smiled.

_I bet she's already thinking about toys to get the girls. She deserves it; she never had a childhood. And she loves children…why does my family always ask me why I don't have a girlfriend or a wife yet? It's really irritating. But how can I explain it to them? How can I say that the woman I truly love does not love me back?_

And Olivia, glancing over at Elliot, smiled and let out a small, quiet laugh.

_He's probably so excited about getting stuff for the boys. He loves children so much…so do I. Why do my friends always ask me why I don't have a boyfriend or a husband yet? It's pretty annoying. But how can I explain it to them? How can I say that the man I truly love does not love me back?_

"Liv," Elliot nudged her with his elbow.

"Huh? What?" Olivia blinked and realized she was lost in thought about the man she loved…

"We're here," Elliot grinned. "You know, the diner? I think you're wasting away there."

"Oh, shut up," she lightly smacked him and jumped out of the car. "I'm hungry."

He pretended to hold up a coffee cup. " 'All the sustenance I need is right here!'" he said in a high, screechy voice, mimicking her. He ducked as a very un-aerodynamic used tissue came flying at him.

"Liv, that's disgusting!" he laughed. "Normal people only use their tissues once, then throw them out."

"Our rainforests are disappearing," she said huffily. "At least I'm not wasting them, like some people I know."

"Yeah, and I bet you like putting your hands into snot filled pockets!" Elliot could barely speak, he was laughing so hard. He started running when he saw Olivia take off after him.

She chased him through the parking lot and into the diner, where she finally caught up with him. She threw her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his broad back.

"Gotcha!" she was breathing hard. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Gave you a run for your money, didn't I, Ms. Snot-Pockets?" he said playfully, and jerked when Olivia poked him in the side.

"Alright, alright, I give up!" he said when she kept poking him. "Besides," he whispered in her ear. "everyone's giving us weird looks."

They strolled to a quiet booth in the back of the diner. A waitress brought them their menus and two small plastic cups of water. She stared at Elliot the whole time, and Olivia was trying not to laugh. When Elliot thanked her, she giggled and went to gossip with her friend near the kitchen. Olivia snorted into her water.

"Hey, hot guy," she teased. "Looks like you made a new friend."

Elliot just rolled his eyes. "Just pick something out," he said. Olivia smiled and looked at her menu. "And by the way, did you just snort?"

* * *

They were both laughing hysterically as they exited the diner. Olivia found it very amusing that their waitress had become infatuated with Elliot, no matter how many subtle hints he gave her, such as placing his hand on Olivia's and putting his badge on the table, that he was with Olivia and was a police officer.

"She giggled every time you looked at her!" Olivia was doubled over with laughter. "I think she would have taken you right there had you guys been alone."

"I bet you wouldn't be laughing so hard if it had been a waiter who had a crush on _you_," he jokingly accused her.

Olivia snickered and looked at her watch.

"Crap, we better get to the toy store," she said.

"Oops, right," Elliot said.

Then Olivia turned around and looked at the window of the diner on a hunch. She smiled triumphantly.

"Hey, Casanova, that waitress is at the window with a few of her friends. Bet they're checkin' you out," she whispered, barely containing her laughter.

Elliot raised his eyebrows, and without missing a beat, he turned around, smiled his widest smile, and mock-saluted the three waitresses, who jumped and scurried to the kitchen.

"Thought I saw a waiter there, too," he smiled wickedly.

"You are such a creep," she said good-naturedly, as she rolled her eyes and opened the door to Elliot's car.

* * *

Note from SuperCellist: I couldn't help but put that part about the waitress in there because I've always wondered why the women on the show don't react to Elliot the way she did (unless they're mentally unstable). You have also just read my take on people who use tissues, then put them back in their pockets. It's disgusting (but that's probably because I'm a little obsessive-compulsive). Anyway, please review, 'cause this story is turning out way different than what I planned it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, F.A.O. Schwarz," Olivia said as they pulled into a parking space.

"How many times have you been here?" Elliot asked, half humorously, half serious. Her mother better have taken her here…

"Only once," she said quietly, staring wonderingly at the huge store. "It was my best friends' daughter's birthday, and I wanted to get her something special. And to think I actually had enough money…"

Her mother hadn't taken her here…if she had still been alive, he would have given her a good talking-to. To compensate, he looked down and scowled.

After a few seconds of silence, he looked up. "Okay, here's the plan," Elliot explained. "We'll split up. You look for girl's toys, and I look for stuff for the boys. We'll meet at the register in…" he checked his watch, "half and hour."

"You sound like you're back in the Marines," Olivia grinned. "You don't have to worry. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I do sound like and idiot, don't I?" he said. "I'm just remembering a few times when I almost forgot to get stuff for my friend's kids, and had to rush to five different stores at the last minute…"

"Okay, I get it," she smiled at him, but then her smile faltered and a look of pain crossed her face. She tried to hide it, but it was not lost on Elliot, who never failed to notice her moods.

"What? What? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She took in a deep breath. "No, I'm good," she said quietly. "Something I ate must not like me."

"How could it not like you? You have a very nice stomach, if I may say so myself," he cracked a joke to lighten the moment.

"Why, thank you," she said, the instant of pain gone. "Now let's go shopping."

* * *

Olivia wandered through isles and isles of toys for girls. She never imagined that there could be so many different choices of brightly colored playthings.

"Hmmmm…." she mumbled to herself. "What about this Barbie?"

She turned the box over and read to back. Then she noticed the small warning: "Small parts. Not for children under 3 years of age."

"Dammit, El," she swore under her breath (in a children's store, no less). "You forgot to tell me how old the kids are, you big lummox."

She began making her way through the isles of pink and purple toys. _Who designed this store?_ She wondered to herself. It was impossible to find her way around; she kept ending up in an isle filled with dollhouses.

"There you are, El!" she raised her voice when she saw the back of his head. She'd know the back of his head anywhere because he would step in front of her when he thought a perp would become dangerous.

"I couldn't find you anywhere! I always thought you were too big to…" she trailed off as she came around the corner. There stood Elliot, and next to him was a man. The man was pointing a gun at Elliot's head.

* * *

Note from SuperCellist:

Good or bad

Happy or sad

Reviews will never

Make me mad


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia gasped, then covered her mouth, hoping the man wouldn't hear her. It was in vain, though, because he looked over his shoulder at her and a wide smile spread across his face. Then he yanked Elliot around to face her, and she saw his eyes widen in fear. She was surprised that Elliot Stabler, the big he-man of New York's SVU squad, was scared. But then she realized he was scared for her. He was scared that the man would kill her without a second thought.

"Ahh, the girlfriend," the man said in a deep, quiet voice, one that sent chills up Olivia's spine. "What to do with her?"

Elliot's muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed. Then his shoulders slumped a little, and she knew it was because he was completely helpless with a gun pointed at his head. He could not lift a hand to help his best friend in the world. He was never one to take helplessness well.

"Hmmmm, I guess I'll put them together for later," the man said, his voice calm, but with a hint of anticipation. He pushed Elliot towards Olivia and lowered his gun. Elliot squeezed Olivia tightly in his arms for a few seconds before turning to the man.

"What do you want?" he asked in his scare-the-crap-out-of-the-perp voice. Olivia had to grin a little, even in their dire situation. _Always the man_, she thought to herself.

"I want money. You see, I don't have any, and I would really like some," the man grinned at them.

"Then why not get a job?" Elliot asked, pulling Olivia a little behind him. _There goes the back of his head again_, she thought. She put her hand on his and squeezed it.

"No, you see, that's too hard," he said like he was explaining a hard concept to a small child. "It would take too long. Anyway, this is much more fun. And now I've got two detectives in the mix. Hey, you should try it sometime. Do you good." His grin became wider.

"Are you going to take all these people hostage?" Elliot asked, referring to the people who were standing by the cashier's desk, all looking like it was their last day on Earth.

"Let them go," Olivia said, stepping out from behind Elliot's large frame. "They're nothing to you, you don't need them. You have us."

He grinned evilly at her. " 'Let my people go!' Okay, Moses, sweetheart," he said, his voice still calm. "They can go." He turned to the frightened people. "Go! Leave! Get out of here!" The people paused and looked at Elliot and Olivia. They both nodded, and they quietly filed out, leaving the man staring at Olivia.

"So, now that we're alone, let's get acquainted, 'cause it's going to be a long stay." He pointed to himself. "I'm Andrew. I'm a thief, and a pretty good one, at that." He paused. "And who might you two lovebirds be?" He glanced at their hands, and they automatically let go of each other, albeit reluctantly.

Olivia was the first to speak up. She stepped away from Elliot (feeling a little scared as she did so) and pointed to Elliot. He gave her a look that asked her why she was doing this, but she ignored him.

"That's Elliot," she said. "And I'm Olivia. We're partners."

"Ahhh, partners in what? Crime?" he laughed at his own joke. "Sorry, go on."

"Partners in the SVU squad," she said, finding nothing funny at all about their situation.

"And what would SVU be?' he asked.

"Special Victims Unit," she clarified. He looked a bit confused. "Sex crimes," she said, using the department's "special" term that made her want to slap the person in the face that used it.

"Rape," he whispered and lowered his head. Olivia couldn't tell if he was disgusted or excited.

He looked up at them. "Now that we know each other, I've got to do something with you." His eyes traveled over Olivia. She just stood her ground.

"Hmmm, let's put you two in the basement," he mused. "Go on," he said when they didn't move.

"You lead the way," Elliot said, speaking up for the first time in a while, his low voice as calm as Andrew's.

Andrew chuckled and led them down to the cold basement.

* * *

Note from SuperCellist: I love reviews. They make me happy and warm and fuzzy inside...


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn, it's cold down here," Olivia said after Andrew went back upstairs. "And there must be millions of toys. How will we find a way out?" 

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Quit complaining," he said pleasantly. She smacked his arm.

His eyes wandered around the many boxes of toys. It was like an oasis, or a sea. He didn't see any windows or doors, besides the one that led upstairs to the store, and Andrew was standing guard there. There really was no way out. He felt that pang of vulnerability again.

"We might as well just sit and wait for Cragen to get us out," he sighed. "I don't see any other way."

"What?" Olivia exclaimed. "Wait? We can't just sit around doing nothing! We've got to do something!"

Elliot was getting irritated. "Liv, in case you didn't notice, I have a lot of faith in our buddies at the SVU squad, even if you don't. I think they'll want to get us out of here soon," he said sarcastically.

Olivia hung her head. "Sorry, El," she said quietly. "I'm just frustrated that I'm really in this situation."

Elliot mentally kicked himself for making her sad. He took her in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. "No, no, don't worry about it. _I'm_ sorry for snapping at you. I'm just a big, stupid, lump."

Olivia snorted and he could feel her quiet laughter. He felt better for making her laugh (he had always liked her laugh), but still like an idiot for hurting her in the first place.

"Hey, what is it with you and snorting? That's twice today, and it's _very_ unladylike." He smiled as he tilted her chin up so he could look at her face. There was a moment of silence as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks, man," she whispered and turned away. She went over to sit by a box of Lego sets. She seemed defeated, a rare disposition for her. "Let's just wait. I'm tired," she said as she leaned against the box and closed her eyes.

Elliot ran a hand through his short brown hair, and remembered the time that Olivia had jokingly told him not to do that because he would make more hair fall out than what had already gone. He grinned a little at the memory and sat next to Olivia. After a pause, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled a small smile.

"Goodnight, Liv," he whispered into her hair. "We're gonna get out of this, okay?" he told her, reassuring himself as well.

"Sure," she said sleepily, and yawned.

Elliot grinned and shut his eyes. He was going to need a lot of rest if he was going to get Andrew to let them go…and to protect and take care of Olivia. _Rest is a weapon_, he thought, and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

He was jerked awake by heart-wrenching moans of pain and a body moving against him. He let out a small groan, not being fully awake yet, and wondered to himself what was going on at this ungodly hour. His head dropped so he could go back to sleep, but his eyes caught a body stirring beside him. 

"Oh my God, Liv," he whispered as he remembered where he was.

He could dimly make out her form in the blackness. He saw flashes of pale where her skin was exposed when her body convulsed. Her face was clearer, and from the looks of it, she was in pain. Terrible pain. He laid his hands on her body, and he could feel the muscles tensing and twitching, making their corresponding limbs dance like sidewinders across the desert. Glistening jewels of salty sweat formed on her paling skin. Her nails tore at her flesh, as if trying to scratch the pain out. He took hold of her hands and gathered her against him. Her body writhed more at its new position, and he got a few smacks in the stomach, but he hung on. He could not let his Liv be hurt.

"Shhh," he soothed gently near her ear. "C'mon, Liv baby, wake up. It's Elliot, it's your El. Come on, honey, open your eyes. Please, please, Liv," he tried to keep his voice at a normal level, but he was bordering on frantic panic. Why wouldn't she wake up? Why? So much pain! Too much! She was breathing heavily, and her small moans were like the wail of a tortured soul.

So when she did open her eyes, he couldn't help but cry a little bit and embrace her tightly.

"It's okay, Liv, no more pain," he whispered, his voice cracking with suppressed emotion. "No more, no more, I'm here, El's her, and you're here." Her body slowly stopped moving, and she settled into his body. He rocked her back and forth, praying to whatever God resided in Heaven at the moment that everything would be okay.

"Do you need anything?" a calm voice whispered out of the infinite blackness.

He looked up, surprised and angered to see Andrew crouching in front of him. _Damn man_, he thought, annoyed. _He takes us hostage, takes us away from our job, and then he has the nerve to try to help my Liv, all without looking concerned!_

And indeed, the look on Andrew's face (what he could see of it) was not one of concern for a fellow human, but one of sereneness.

He looked down at Olivia again, watching her with his sharp, blue hawk's eye for any signs of another episode. He could hear her ragged breathing slicing the night in the cold basement. She needed warmth. She needed a blanket, but he wasn't about to ask Andrew for one. He would give all his body heat for her.

"Really, whatever you ne–" Andrew started, but Elliot cut him off.

"You could go away. Leave," he said coldly, without bothering to look up. Olivia shivered against him and both heard her weak voice say, "I'm cold." Elliot sighed with relief. She was coming out of her stupor.

Without saying a word, Andrew got up and went upstairs, silent as a cat. Elliot turned his attention back to Olivia, glad that Andrew had left them alone.

"I know you're cold, Liv, sweetheart," she twitched at the name, and he chided himself for forgetting that Andrew had called her that. "Sorry, honey, but we don't have any blankets…just curl up against me…that's it…I'll keep you warm…no blanket's, baby."

Then he felt a hesitant tap on his shoulder and looked up. There stood Andrew, with two thick blankets in his hand. He held them out to Elliot, who paused before taking them.

"Thanks," he mumbled, not sure what else to do.

Andrew nodded. "Keep her warm," he said, and retreated upstairs, leaving Elliot staring at the spot he had just occupied. Then he shook his head and began to spread the blankets over Olivia.

"Look Liv, blankets," he said in a hopeful tone, not mentioning that Andrew had brought them. "And nice, thick ones, too."

"Thank Andrew for me," she whispered. Elliot wondered how she could have known. Somehow he always managed to underestimate her detective skills.

"What about you?" she asked worriedly, noticing for the first time that Elliot didn't have a blanket.

"All for you," he whispered. "I've got my jacket, I'll be fine." And held her hands when they tried to peel off one of her blankets and put it around him.

"Goodnight, El, sweet dreams," she yawned widely.

"Goodnight, Liv. We'll get out of here," he reassured her. She nodded slightly in understanding and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_My God, I've never met two people more stubborn than they are! _Andrew thought after watching them fall asleep in each other's arms, with his blankets wrapped around them. _They've had so many chances; chances not taken…you'd think they'd want to give me what I want…damn, what am I going to do? This can't last much longer! They have got to give it to me, and give it to me soon! I'm running out of ideas! Maybe I should take new measures…_ He sat back and began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Note from SuperCellist: Whew, I was up late last night finishing this chapter. I didn't want to leave you hanging. And now, of course, I have writer's block. But don't worry, an idea will probably come to me in the middle of the night when I'm tired and want to go to sleep, and I'll have to get up and write it down...but anyway, please review! I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my stories already; they have made me a better writer. Hee hee, I have friends... 


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had gone by since the fateful trip to the store. Olivia and Elliot were becoming discouraged little by little, with no link to the outside world besides Andrew. He was their reminder that there was an outside; if they thought hard enough, they could imagine the life going on outside the four walls of the F.A.O. Schwarz basement. In lapses of memory, there was only the three of them, Olivia, Elliot, and Andrew, and sometimes only Elliot and Olivia. As the hours dragged by, Olivia and Elliot were each other's rock. Small gestures, like smiling and touching hands, were reminders that another person cared. They could not count on much besides themselves and Andrew. Elliot had found the book _Jane Eyre_ on a table, and read it to Olivia every night at 7 o'clock. It was nice to have something to look forward to, something real. Olivia and Elliot enjoyed the book immensely, and found themselves reading late into the night. It took their mind off the hopelessness.

Things were changing between Elliot, Olivia, and Andrew. He became more of a casual acquaintance than their captor. He never hurt them, and always made sure that they had what they needed. Of course, they were still wary of him; he wasn't an old friend, he was the person who had taken them hostage.

What made Elliot warm up to him a little was that he seemed genuinely worried about Olivia. He noticed that she wasn't eating much. After every meal, he'd come down and say, "Anything?" And Elliot would look at him with silent eyes that spoke volumes, and shake his head no.

They were both worried about Olivia because she wasn't getting better. Her attacks would always come at night, and without warning. Elliot could never predict an attack. The thing that he found scarier than watching them, was not knowing when they would come.

One night, after the usual meal routine, Andrew put a comforting hand on Elliot's shoulder. He was about to shake it off when he looked into Andrew's eyes. What he saw startled him. It was pain.

"I loved someone once," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

There was a very silent pause, with Andrew gathering enough courage to go on and Elliot being completely taken aback. After so many years on the force, he thought nothing would surprise him, but this was entirely new. A man had taken them hostage, but then become their helper and friend, and therefore, their equal.

"What was she like?" Elliot prompted, checking to make sure Olivia was asleep, then bending down and kissing her forehead. Andrew's eyes sadly followed each movement.

"She was beautiful," he whispered, going back into an ancient memory. "Her name was Audrey. Her hair was long and chestnut brown, and her eyes were the most perfect blend on green and brown. She lived a few houses down from me when we were kids, and we were best friends." His hands were shaking. "We dated for two years. Then one night, she didn't come home. I found…I…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I found her body a few blocks away. She'd been beaten and…raped. She was dead." He lowered his head, and a lone tear trickled down his face. "She was buried on a Saturday. It was raining. One of her friends told me that God was crying for her." He let another tear fall. "I'll never forget her."

Throughout Andrew's story, Elliot had been unconsciously holding Olivia tighter and tighter against him. At the last line, he squeezed too tightly, and Olivia woke up. Her body was always sore from the attacks, so Elliot always made sure that she was comfortable when she slept. When he accidentally woke her up, she squirmed and moaned at the pain the movements caused. Elliot felt her move and looked down.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, baby. It's okay, everything's okay, just go back to sleep. Shhhh, honey, close your eyes. That's it, go to sleep." He put his forehead against hers and felt her even breaths drift over his face. Then he looked up.

"Di–" he began, but Andrew was gone, silent as always.

But his story had driven something home for Elliot: life was short and precious, and the ones you love can disappear in a second. It was then he let into his heart what he had been keeping at bay for as long as possible: he loved Olivia. There was no doubt about it, he was head over heels in love with her. And she was disappearing with each hour he didn't get her to a doctor. He kissed the top of her head and sang an old song he remembered.

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

_Smiles await you when you rise_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

* * *

Note from SuperCellist: This chapter was hell to write. It was originally supposed to be a small segway into Chapter 6, but it ended up being...this.

Anyway, I just watched the trailer for the new "Law & Order: SVU" and WOW. I'm not going to be able to wait until next week. I think I'll go crazy with anticipation. Oh right, don't forget to review! And of course you can give me suggestions and things like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Note from SuperCellist (on the top this time!): I know you've waited a long time for EO, I know you're getting fidgety, but waiting makes it more fun! Anyway, here's the EO you've been waiting for!

* * *

It was a black night. A small moon cast silver shadows over the trees, while crickets chirped merrily in the grass. A breeze played over the green tendrils, making them rustle lightly.

Elliot sat against a large box, now dented slightly with an impression of his back. Olivia lazed in his lap, a beautiful feeling of serenity drifting over her. She had had another attack, and Elliot was reading _Jane Eyre_ out loud to calm her down. Their life became real again when they read, Elliot venting emotions and Olivia comforting him. Thus they had already expressed their love for each other, though they did not know it.

"Look, Liv, a poem," Elliot said, pointing to the bottom of the page. There was a pause.

"Well, what…are you waiting…for?" Olivia asked.

"I'm getting into character," he smiled jokingly. He paused for a few more seconds. "Okay, here it is."

_The truest love that ever heart_

_Felt at its kindled core_

_Did through each vein, in quickened start,_

_The tide of being pour._

_Her coming was my hope each day_

_Her parting was my pain;_

_The chance that did her steps delay_

_Was ice in every vein._

_I dreamed it would be nameless bliss,_

_As I loved, loved to be;_

_And to this object did I press_

_As blind as eagerly._

_But wide as pathless was the space_

_That lay our lives, between,_

_And dangerous as the foamy race_

_Of ocean-surges green._

_And haunted as a robber-path_

_Through wilderness or wood;_

_For Might and Right, and Woe and Wrath,_

_Between our spirits stood._

_I dangers dared; I hind'rance scorned_

_I omens did defy_

_Whatever menaced, harassed, warned,_

_I passed impetuous by._

_On my rainbow, fast as light;_

_I flew as in a dream;_

_For glorious rose upon my sight_

_That child of Shower and Gleam._

_Still bright on clouds of suffering dim_

_Shines that soft, solemn joy;_

_Nor care I now, how dense and grim_

_Disasters gather nigh:_

_I care not in this moment sweet,_

_Though all I have rushed o'er_

_Should come on pinion, strong and fleet,_

_Proclaiming vengeance sore:_

_Though haughty Hate should strike me down,_

_Right, bar approach to me,_

_And grinding Might, with furious frown,_

_Swear endless enmity._

_My love has placed her little hand_

_With noble faith in mine,_

_And vowed that wedlock's sacred band_

_Our natures shall entwine._

_My love has sworn, with sealing kiss,_

_With me to live–to die_

_I have at last my nameless bliss:_

_As I love–loved am I!_

_  
_

Elliot leaned back and looked at the ceiling, tracing the cracks with his eyes. Olivia sighed in contentment and smiled a knowing smile. There was a sweet silence as both detectives let the poem's melodious words sink in.

"I like that," Elliot said, and shut his eyes. Olivia nodded and wrapped her weak fingers around his strong ones. "Olivia…" he whispered.

"Shhhhh," she put a finger to her lips; she needed him to quiet right now.

He paused, then went on. "What happened to us?" He shook his head and looked down at her.

"Don't know. You're…just not…open with…with me," Olivia sighed, not wanting to go into this, not just yet, not when they were so close. Oh, she knew it was coming, but she thought that she would be prepared. Right now, as she lay in his arms in the cold basement, she was anything but. She had never felt more vulnerable. Neither had he.

"I can't believe myself. Every time you got close, I'd push you away. I thought I could handle it myself, I thought I was strong!" His lips were tight. "It was a stupid idea my father instilled in me, that men can handle their problems by themselves. He never told me what would happen if I kept my feelings all bottled up inside. He never told that the mind deteriorates and the heart begins to doubt itself. What could be so wrong with you that no one will help you?"

Olivia's breath caught in her throat. He doubted himself? He always seemed so rock-solid, so resolute. She never imagined that under his tough exterior, was an interior that cried out for help but couldn't be heard. Now, the exterior was stripped away, and the soft inside was exposed, and it reached out to another lonely soul.

"I'm lost, Liv," he said, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. "I've always been lost. I just never realized it. You know why I never realized it?" He was losing the fight against the tears. "Because I never let you get close to me! I locked my heart away because I thought that I was an island! But you, you persisted, you landed on my shore, stepped tentatively onto the hard sand and dug for a treasure I might not give up! I conjured up storms, threw every evil and danger I could think of to drive you away, but you were always there, you always came back! I couldn't shake you, and I realized that no man is an island! You showed me that there are always people out there who care, who will hold onto me even when I scratch and claw at them. You opened up your broken heart to me, never stopping to prepare it for the blows I threw at it! And you forgave me for every one! I learned how to love from you, Olivia, how to be gentle, and kind, and caring!" He was sobbing, but he went on. "You are my rock, Liv, you are the strong roots of my tree. Nothing can knock me down, because I have you to hold me up! As long as I have you with me, I'm as strong as I think I am!" He took a deep, shaky breath, and opened his mouth.

And his soul came out.

"I love you, Olivia Benson, my life and my heart! I love you more than any words can express!"

The words came not just from his mouth, but also from his spirit.

He held his head in one hand and cried. His sobs echoed through the basement, bouncing off the walls. They were filled with anguish, fear, relief, and love. They went straight for Olivia's heart and squeezed it.

So she acted on a primal instinct. With as much strength as she could muster, she put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled his mouth down to hers.

She kissed him.

It was a kiss filled with years of pent-up passion, pushed down until it became a fiery dragon. She could taste the salty tears as they mixed with their lips. Her fists clenched and her nails raked across his shirt. His own hands balled into fists and pressed into her back.

They were both crying.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler," Olivia said, and no indication of how much was expressed, or needed.

When they pulled apart, they were both out of breath. The tears ran down their faces, wet, shiny rivulets in the dark. If someone looked hard enough at the air above them, they could see two souls dancing around each other. But who can tell where one ends and the other begins? There is no beginning, and no end to two lover's souls, there is only a circle. And here, over Olivia and Elliot, skin against skin, there was circle of light that only they could see.

_For all those times you stood by me _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you _

_I'll be forever thankful baby _

_You're the one who held me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one who saw me through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly _

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _

_You said no star was out of reach _

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

_I had your love I had it all _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _

_Maybe I don't know that much _

_But I know this much is true _

_I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me _

_You were always there for me _

_The tender wind that carried me _

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

_You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth _

_My world is a better place because of you _

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me

* * *

_Another note from SuperCellist: I stayed up late last night especially so I could finish this for you guys! I couldn't leave you sitting and twiddling your thumbs. This story is definitely turning out different than I originally planned. Oh, and don't forget to review! I love reading your reviews as much as you love reading my stories...right?  



	7. Chapter 7

Andrew was calmly watching them, waiting. Finally, he nodded to himself and stood up.

* * *

Elliot rested his aching head against the cool cardboard of a box. He let out a pain-filled breath and shut his eyes. His thoughts whirled, around and around like a carousel. His brow knitted in concentration; come on, slow down! Then he realized he was too tense, he had to relax. And that was how he heard it. 

_She loves me._

He allowed himself a small smile. He replayed the night's events in his now calm mind; his fists unclenched, his shoulders relaxed, and his breath became even.

_I love you, Elliot Stabler._

Those words! Without them, what would he be? He did not deserve her! A small, salty tear leaked out of his eye. It landed in her hair, disappearing quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Was she sleeping? He hoped so; this was too much.

* * *

Olivia tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She was in an uncomfortable position, but her body was in too much pain to move. Was Elliot sleeping? She hoped so. 

Her thoughts were orderly, like they'd always been. She knew she could make it if she was in control. Though how _much _in control at the moment was becoming apparent, for her soldier's meditations always led to one thing.

_He loves me._

She resisted the urge to reach up and drift her fingers over his strong jaw. She listened to his quiet breathing, losing herself in the calmness of his sleep. She could stand a few more nights of sudden attacks and fiery pain, as long as he was here, her quiet hero.

_I love you, Olivia Benson, my life and my soul._

His words warmed her skin, but it was his actions, the gentleness of his touch, the puppy-dog loyalty, the strength of his resolve, and most importantly, the love in his heart, that warmed her core like hot chocolate on a winter night. Had she not watched him as he confessed his love for her, she would never have believed it. But believe she did, with all her strength. With her courage.

She couldn't stand not looking at him any longer. She decided to risk opening her eyes. She smiled as she did so.

His eyes were closed, the lids moving once in a while. His thick eyebrows (she liked to call them "the caterpillars") hung darkly over his eyes, which sometimes gave him a menacing look. Not having shaved in a while, a kind of beard was beginning to show. When he turned his head away, his power nearly took her breath away. Her eyes traveled from the top of his head, past the forehead, past the chiseled slope of his nose, and down to his thick jawline. He had power, she knew, like a panther waiting to pounce. She guessed it was some kind of prehistoric instinct that made big, strong men attractive to women. Though she did not need to be protected, she liked to have him around. He was cute when he got protective.

Her eyes caught the shoulder that could hold any weight, the long arm ending in a large hand. She liked his hands; sometimes, for fun, she would put their hands palm to palm, and laugh at his sheer size. She longed to do that now, to reassure herself that he was there for her, and she for him.

"Olivia…" his deep voice made her jump.

"Elliot…" she whispered, the word almost a moan.

"I love you," he said. She was still real; her graceful form was not fading.

His eyes met hers, and he saw love in them. His eyes traced the gentle curve of her nose, the full lips, the line of her chin that met her throat. He saw the way the strands of honey-colored hair danced across the back of her neck. He took hold of a lock and played with it, sending a warm shiver through her.

His favorite feature was her eyes. He knew what her eyes could do to rapists. She had a glare that could make a boulder confess to falling on someone. He loved the moments when he looked into her eyes while they were peaceful. Moments of tenderness.

He loved her body; it was graceful, strong, gentle, loving, and beautiful, all at the same time. She was his temptation. He was led to her and he didn't care.

It was then they heard the footsteps. Elliot squeezed Olivia a little tighter as his eyes swept the basement, searching for the intruder.

"Andrew?" Olivia said, wondering why he was standing in front of them in the middle of the night.

"I need to talk to you," he said. He seemed so sure of himself, yet at the same time, uncomfortable.

He looked down at Olivia. "Can you stand up?" he asked, his deep voice soft.

Olivia paused and looked him in the eye. Then she turned and looked at Elliot. After a few seconds, she nodded.

Andrew let out a breath, preparing himself. "Please, stand up," he prompted, gesturing with a hand.

Elliot looked at Olivia and slowly stood up, taking her protesting body with him. Her breathing was heavy as he let her lean against him. She felt his body heat soak into her, and she began to relax.

Elliot intertwined his fingers with hers. They linked themselves together for the moment.

Andrew's eyes quickly darted over their joined bodies. "It's been long," he sighed. "and not without troubles. You two are very stubborn." he continued, a slight smile gracing his lips. "But, you did it anyway." He shook his head and chuckled.

"What are you here for?" Elliot asked. His blue eyes darkened with suppressed anger.

Now Andrew smiled a genuine smile. "That," he said, nodding at their interlaced hands.

Silence.

"Wh–what?" asked Elliot quietly. What the hell was going on?

"You two," Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Together."

Another weighty pause followed.

"You mean, you came here…" Elliot said slowly.

"…to make you realize you were in love with each other. Yes." He said simply.

"Oh, my God," Olivia whispered. "But why?"

"I told you already," he said to Elliot, becoming more serious. "My first love."

Elliot nodded and tightened his grip on Olivia. She still looked confused, though.

Andrew sighed. "Let me explain," he said. "I loved someone, then she was murdered. I went into a severe depression which nobody could pull me out of." His face lightened up. "Then one day I saw you two. I think it was your day off. I watched you, and noticed how perfect you were together. I could see the sparks sizzle every time you looked at each other. I realized you were in love, but couldn't admit it to the other." His smile was friendly. "So I decided to do something about it. I had to find a way to get you to confess your love and find peace. I felt that this would help me, also. Someone else shouldn't suffer like I did."

Olivia and Elliot were soaking in the information, feeling like it was a dream. They were sure this was a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

"I followed you around for a few days, familiarizing myself with your routines. I thought up the plan to top all plans. But something went wrong. You were going to shop for toys before heading back to the precinct. I had to think fast. I could only come up with the bones of a plan, not the muscle or the skin. Hey, I did pretty well, didn't I?" He laughed a little.

"Anyway, I followed you to the diner, and here. And…well, you know the rest." He cocked his head to one side and grinned at them.

"So, you're not a thief?" asked Olivia.

"No," he said. "And," he smiled at Elliot as if he were sharing an inside joke. "I _do_ have a job. I told them I'm on vacation in Florida right now. Doubtless they think I need it."

Thick quiet drifted over them as they processed the new information. He had taken them hostage just to bring them together! But, they thought, noticing a feeling in the air, there's something else.

"Well, it's time," Andrew said, a note of sadness in his voice.

"For what?" Olivia asked.

Andrew looked at her and smiled gently. "Goodbye," he half whispered.

Elliot felt Olivia grip his hand tighter. He felt a pang in his heart and realized, _Andrew was a friend. This man was entirely human._

"Goodbye. Adios," Andrew said, his voice cracking. "Te deseo un dia feliz." He lowered his head and touched the top of it, as if he were removing an invisible hat.

Olivia and Elliot both did the same, their hands shaking. When they looked up, he was gone. They stared at the space where he had been.

"I'm going to miss him," Olivia whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

Elliot pulled her into his chest, trying not to shed a tear, trying to be strong.

Olivia ran a finger under his eye. "I love you," she said. "and it's okay to cry."

Elliot smiled. "I love you, too," He let one tear fall, then sniffled. "We had better go, too." he said, and looked up at the ceiling. "They're waiting for us."

* * *

He sat next to her in the ambulance. She was lying on the bed and he was holding her hand, giving the evil eye to anyone who was unwise enough to try to get close to them. She was his to protect, and his only. 

The wailing of the sirens rang through his ears, reminding him of reality.

"I love you, Liv," he said desperately. "Don't leave me."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you, El, and I won't ever leave you."

* * *

The captain gave them a few days off to recover. They spent the days at Olivia's apartment, talking about what had happened. 

Andrew was never far from their thoughts. They often wondered about him: where he was, what he was doing. If he had found peace.

They never told anyone about him, or what had happened in the dark basement of the toy store. That was for them, their moments. It became a thing of the past.

* * *

They were married a few months later. The ceremony was beautiful, held outside with golden leaves falling around them and the breeze carrying a faint scent of honeysuckle to their noses. 

There was one peculiar thing, which everyone noticed but no one dared ask about: a small chair off to the side, with a placecard on the seat. It read in flowing calligraphy:

ANDREW

What no one saw, nor would they ever see, was that on the inside, it said:

Nosotros tenemos un dia feliz. Gracias.

* * *

Translations: 

Te deseo un dia feliz: _I wish you a happy day._

Nosotros tenemos un dia feliz. Gracias: _We are having a happy day. Thank you._

_

* * *

_Note from SuperCellist: Lord, I was up late with this one! I've found that I can only write late at night, which is bad for me because I need a lot of sleep. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on writing one more (the epilogue), and then mostly doing the short stories. Please review! I want to know what you think! You know you want to..._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**THE EPILOGUE**

"Hey, El!" Olivia called to Elliot from the top of the stairs.

"What?" he called back, hoping that he could finish straightening the living room before Olivia distracted him…again.

"Have you seen Megan's Barbie?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. Why was _he _always the one looking for their 3-year-old daughter's toys? He wasn't the only detective in the house, for God's sake!

Bending down to pick up more things off the floor (why was his family so messy?), a small, pink slipper caught his eye. He grinned. He was going to get Olivia back for all the times she made him hunt for Megan's toys.

"No!" he shouted. "Why don't you go look for it yourself?" _For once._

"Elliot Stabler!" Olivia yelled in exasperation. When he didn't answer, she sighed. "Alright, you win!" she called. "I'll find it."

Uh-oh. He heard that note in her voice. The one that said she would make him do whatever she wanted.

Damn.

"Hmmm, where could it be? I know it's here somewhere. She was just playing with it yesterday."

He could hear her coming down the stairs, getting closer. He made sure there was a clear path in the mess of stuff on the floor so he could escape, if need be. He was risking life and limb here, but he was Elliot Stabler, the man who, with one look, could reduce the toughest criminal into a blubbering mess.

Of course, this didn't mean anything when it came to Olivia.

"Maybe it's in here." She was in the doorway to the living room now. Elliot swallowed.

"Have you, er, looked upstairs?" he asked, making a feeble attempt at stopping her attack.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled a small smile that made his knees weak. She had that effect.

She was advancing towards him, step by sultry step, and he weakly steeled himself for whatever she would do to him.

"Cause, you know, I, uh, saw her playing with it, I think, up–upstairs, and, uh, so I thought, you know, it would, uh, would be up there."

She stopped right in front of him, her nose mere centimeters away from his.

"You _do _know where it is," she said, her voice low. He shivered.

Without thinking, he glanced at the pink slipper on the floor. Her eyes followed his. She grinned, laughed quietly (he almost melted), and bent down. When she came back up, she held the Barbie between her thumb and forefinger.

"Ah, there it is," she whispered, a small triumphant smile on her lips. "Thanks for finding it."

He had lost, again. But then he realized the was one thing that could erase this whole embarrassing episode.

He put his arms around her and kissed her with a passion that could melt steel… not to mention Olivia's heart. He heard her faint moan and felt a tremor slither down her body. He nails dug into his back as she clung to him. Her skin was so soft and the scent of love invading his brain so sweet that he almost lost it. He pulled away before his manly control retreated.

She was breathing hard, desire clear in her eyes. "Okay," she said. "One point for you." They stared at each other, caught in the moment.

It was broken as a small voice called, "Mommy! Daddy! We're home!"

They both cleared their throats and straightened their clothes before going to greet their daughter Megan and her babysitter.

"Did you have a good time at the zoo?" Olivia asked, smiling as she picked Megan up in her arms.

"Yes. We saw monkeys!" Megan exclaimed, her little face awash with excitement.

Elliot turned to the babysitter. "Thank you for taking care of Megan," he said as he handed her a few bills.

"We had fun. Bye, Megan!" she waved. The 3-year-old waved back. "Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler! Call me anytime!"

When he shut the door, he turned to Olivia. "You know who she reminds me of? That waitress from the diner."

"Ah, yes," Olivia said, setting Megan down to go play with her toys. "Before Andrew took us hostage. The diner." She laughed softly. "You know, El, you said that about our waitress at Olive Garden last night."

They jumped a little when the mailman pushed the day's mail through the slot. Olivia picked it up and leafed through it absentmindedly.

"Bill…bill…bill…El, look at this," she held a small envelope out to him. It was addressed:

Elliot and Olivia.

"El…" she said, and pointed to the left hand corner.

The letter "A."

"Andrew," he whispered. "Open it," he told Olivia.

She tore the top and pulled out a white card. Her eyes met his. He nodded, and she opened the card. It read:

Look up.

Elliot heart clenched, and he raised his head. He gasped at what he saw.

Through the window of the door, he spotted Andrew. He was on the sidewalk outside their house, smiling happily at them.

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered.

They watched as Andrew bent his head and touched the top of it, removing his invisible hat. Olivia and Elliot did the same. When they looked up, he was gone.

Olivia clutched the card to her heart. She realized that "look up" didn't just mean to see Andrew, it meant never get discouraged. It meant look up because someone who loves you is right there to help you. You are not alone.

"I love you, Elliot," she said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Olivia," he said. His voice cracked.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Megan shouted from the kitchen. Olivia sighed.

"After you, Mrs. Stabler," Elliot grinned, letting the moment fall into the past. "You have a daughter to take care of."

She started to leave. "You okay?" she asked, when she noticed he wasn't following.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." He took a deep breath. "Meet you in there?"

She gave him a quick kiss. "All right."

He watched her as she walked to the kitchen. Then his eye caught their wedding picture. His heart swelled as his eyes traveled over their blissful smiles. He'd never forget that day. It was the day he was bonded to the woman he truly loved forever.

"Hey El, you coming?" Olivia called. "We're making ants-on-a-log!"

He smiled. "Sure!" he called back.

He took one last look at the wedding picture, before going to join his wonderful family.

* * *

_For once in my life I have someone who needs me_

_Someone I've needed so long_

_For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me_

_Somehow I know I'll be strong_

_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of_

_Long before I knew_

_Oh, someone warm like you_

_Would make my dream come true_

_For once in my life, I won't let sorrow hurt me_

_Not like it hurt me before_

_For once I have something I know won't desert me_

_I'm not alone anymore_

_For once I can say, this is mine, you can't take it_

_As long as I know I have love I can make it_

_For once in my life, I have someone who needs me_

_For once in my life, I won't let sorrow hurt me_

_Not like it hurt me before_

_For once I have something I know won't desert me_

_I'm not alone anymore_

_For once I can say, this is mine, you can't take it_

_As long as I know I have love I can make it_

_For once in my life, I have someone who needs me_

_For once in my life_

_Somebody like my_

_Baby_

THE END

* * *

Note from SuperCellist: Yes! YES! I finished it! Thanks to all who have stuck with me through the long waits between chapters, chapters without OE (oh, the horror!), parts that don't make sense, and the suspense! Go out and buy yourself a present. I'm going out to buy a new notebook...I'm killing all these poor trees. Ah yes, please review! They are a writer's treasure.


End file.
